Mermaid Inazuma
by LadyLover.Principessa.Sirene
Summary: Trata de una combinación de Mermaid Melody y Inazuma Eleven. Aki es la princesa sirena de la perla verde, Haruna la de la perla aguamarina, Natsumi la rosa, Fuyuka la violeta, Toko la amarilla, Ulvidia la añil y Yukka la naranja. Si uieren saber de que se trata vean la serie Mermaid Melody. Romance y Humor, con un poco de aventura
1. Las Lagrimas de la perla

**Mermaid Inazuma**

**Hola, soy Hanon-chan, este fic es una idea que siempre eh tenido en la cabeza, se trata, como dice el titulo, de una mezcla de Mermaid Melody e Inazuma Eleven, en este fic, las chicas de Mermaid Melody no existen, a cambio, las chicas de Inazuma Eleven son las protagonistas, las parejas son: AkiXFidio(un poco rara no), HarunaXFubuki(mi favorita), NatsumiXEndo, FuyukaXFudo(bueno, tienen una relacion en IEGO), ToukoXTsunami, UlvidiaXHiroto(lo se, bonita ¿no?) y YukkaXToramaru(asi es, Goenji le va a lanzar un tornado de fuego).-**

**Por cierto, las canciones de Luchia serán las de Aki, eso quiere decir ue tendrá vestido corto, las de Hanon son las de Haruna, las de Rina son las de Natsumi, las de Karen las de Fuyuka, las de Coco las de Touko, las de Noel las de Ulvidia, y las de Seira son las de Yukka.-**

**Hanon-chan: ¿Fubu-chan, de que crees que tratara el fic?**

**Fubu-chan: Bueno, yo creo que tratara de romance o cosas asi**

**Hanon-chan: Exacto, bueno Fubu-chan, el disclaimer por favor**

**Fubu-chan: Claro, ni IE ni MMPPP le pertnecen, solo la trama de esta historia**

Las Lagrimas De La Perla

Aki Kino era una princesa sirena, la de la perla verde para ser exactos, tenía 13 años, pero pronto cumpliría los 14, su perla la perdió cuando salvo a un humano de morir en un crucero, desde ese día se enamoro de él, bueno comencemos la historia.

¿Señorita Aki no puede quedarse un poco más? – dijo una Sirena

No puedo, debo encontrar mi perla cuanto antes – dijo Aki

Está bien pero cuídese de los humanos, escuche que son un poco atrevidos y… - no pudo continuar porque Hide la había interrumpido

Perdón por interrumpir pero creo que la princesa ya se fue – dijo Hide

Hide te encargamos mucho a la princesa – dijo una de las Sirenas

Confíen en mí, me encargare de todo- dijo Hide y nado hasta quedar al lado de Aki – Señorita Aki espéreme – dijo Hide, pronto llegaron a la superficie

Hide, quiero que veas esto, es muy hermoso, ojala pronto encuentre mi perla – Dijo Aki

Si pero recuerde que los humanos no tienen cola – Dijo Hide

Oh, lo olvidaba – dijo transformándose en humana, vot a ser la mejor de las humanas Hide

**Opening de Mermaid Melody**

**Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar, te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar, yo sé el lugar. Al verte al principio, sentí a los ángeles sonreír, la lluvia del cielo era brillante, ya estás en mi mundo, y eres un tesoro para mí, la sensación es tan radiante, el día que llegaste a mí, tan prodigioso fue, que ya jamás lo olvidare, yo te quiero. Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar, te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar, yo sé el lugar.**

Mi ojo que todo lo ve dice que hay una princesita esperando afuera – dijo una anciana

Lo se Madam Miki, es Aki – sijo una Joven

Hikari, también lo se – caída al estilo anime de Hikari

Bueno voy a abrirle – Hikari fue a abrirle a Aki – Hola Aki

Ah Hikari, buenos días ´- Dijo Aki

Aki, no quiero que me llames asi, en el mndo humano llamame hermana mayor, ¿esta bien? – pregunto Hikari

Si hermana mayor – dijo Aki

Bueno de ahora en adelante tendrás que limpiar etc, aquí – Dijo Hikari

Hai- dijo Aki

Al día siguiente, Aki fue a la secundaria Raimon, allí encontró a un chico llamado Fidio, y a una chica llamada Haruna, Haruna le dijo:

Hola Aki, soy Haruna Otonashi, veo que Fidio ya te pico el ojo – dijo Haruna

O/O ¡¿Qué?! – grito Aki

Bueno parece que te ha invitado a la competencia, si quieres puedo ir contigo – dijo Haruna

De verdad, muchas gracias – dijo Aki

Ambas fueron a la competencia, ya iba a empezar, Fidio estaba en el agua, pero pronto el mal tiempo lo tiro hacia el fondo del mar, Aki corrió a recatarlo, adentrándose en el mar, convirtiéndose en sirena, se encontró con una diablesa

Princesa sirena de la perla verde, al fin has aparecido – dijo la diablesa

Oye tu, suéltalo ahora dijo Aki

No lo soltare, ahora que he encontrado el brillo que sopla en los mares nada me detendrá

Fidio estaba despertando, cuando vio a la sirena supo que era la que lo salvo 7 años atrás, luego tomo la perla y se la tiro, Aki se convirtió en su forma cantante, empezando a cantar

**Canto de Sirena, Arriba el Telón**

**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,****  
****iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris,****  
****oí una melodía antes del amanecer,****  
****y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.******

**La sabes ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,****  
****ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro.******

**En el paraíso de los siete mares,****  
****tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor.****  
****De los siete mares la melodía,****  
****aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,****  
****nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.**

**Lluvia de Amor, Quieres Oírla Otra Vez**

Termino la canción, la diablesa se retiro y Aki llevo a Fidio a la superficie

Al fin te encontré – dijo Aki

Eres tú, mi sirena – dijo Fidio, Aki empezó a llorar – también lloraste, ese día

Mientras tanto, Hide estaba un poco confundido

Que extraño, son dos las perlas que veo, ¿Me habré vuelto loco? – se preguntó Hide

Así que Aki también es una princesa sirena – dijo Haruna

Eh, tu eres esa chica, le dije a la señorita Aki, que no debía tratar con humanos

¿Sabe Aki lo que pasará si le dice Te Quiero a un Humano? – Pregunto Haruna

¡BURBUJAS! ¡SE CONVERTIRA EN BURBUJAS! – grito Hide

Yo me encargare de que Aki no se enamoré

**En el próximo capítulo : **Haruna no aprueba la relación de Aki con Fidio. Pero más tarde,Haruna también encuentra el amor en un la segunda diablesa acuática,Eriru,luego de derrotar a Eriru,Aki se da cuenta de que Fidio está solo en la playa,entonces se aparece como sirena,le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice que la busque.

El próximo capitulo de Mermaid Inazuma es titulado: **Sentimientos inconfesables**


	2. Sentimientos Inconfesables

**Hola amigos, bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo de Mermaid Inazuma**

Sentimientos Inconfesables

**Opening de Mermaid Melody**

**Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar, te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar, yo sé el lugar. Al verte al principio, sentí a los ángeles sonreír, la lluvia del cielo era brillante, ya estás en mi mundo, y eres un tesoro para mí, la sensación es tan radiante, el día que llegaste a mí, tan prodigioso fue, que ya jamás lo olvidare, yo te quiero. Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar, te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar, yo sé el lugar.**

Al siguiente día:

En la escuela, Aki se encontró con Haruna, fueron al salón de clases y ahí encontraron a Fidio, luego Fidio le dijo a Aki:

Hey, habrá un festival muy pronto cerca de la playa, ¿te interesa ir? – Dijo Fidio

O/O P-Pues no lo sé, ¿Tu iras Fidio? – dijo Aki

Pues claro, si no fuera no te estaría invitando – dijo Fidio

Está bien, iré – dijo Aki

Muy bien, nos juntaremos en la entrada del festival a las 8, ¿Te parece? – pregunto Fidio

Claro – dijo Aki, Fidio se fue y las clases avanzaron normalmente

Acabando las clases, Aki se fue al hotel perla

"**Yo no sé, la razón, di porque me late fuerte el corazón, yo no sé, la razón, ira como arde la llama del amor, nunca he sentido, algo tan abrumador…" **– cantaba Aki mientras se cambiaba de ropa, en ese instante Hide entro

Señorita Aki, ¿A dónde piensa ir? – pregunto Hide

Ah, Hide, Fidio me invito al festival que se organizara cerca de la playa, ¿No es genial? – dijo Aki alegremente

Claro que… ¡NO, SEÑORITA AKI, NO PUEDE RELACIONARCE CON HUMANOS Y LO SABE MUY BIEN! – dijo Hide

Pero Hide, yo quiero ir – dijo Aki

Hide tiene razón Aki, aunque, puedes ir ya que te lo mereces, has trabajado mucho y mereces un premio, así que ve – dijo Hikari

¿En serio?, gracias hermana mayor – dijo Aki

¡Aaaaaa!¡SEÑORITA HIKARI, QUE ESTA DICIENDO, LA SEÑORITA AKI DEBE QUEDARSE AQUÍ, NO DEBE RELACIONARCE CON HUMANOS! – hablo, pero Aki y Hikari ya se habían ido - ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLO! – grito Hide

En la entrada del festival

Estaban Aki y Fidio, de pronto llegaron unas chicas y empezaron a coquetearle a Fidio, haciendo que Aki se pusiera celosa y se fuera dentro del festival sola. Mientras tanto Haruna estaba buscando a Aki, ya que le habían encargado cuidar de ella, pero se topo con un chico muy guapo, que era mayor que ella, y le dijo:

Etto, oye, quieres este pez, es que a mí no me gustan mucho – dijo el chico

C-Claro n/n – dijo Haruna

Muchas gracias – le dio el pez y se fue, Haruna fue hacia el océano, allí dejo salir al pez, pero lo que no sabía es que era una trampa de Eriru, después se tiro al mar convirtiéndose en sirena. En ese mismo momento Fidio había encontrado a Aki, la tomo de la mano y la llevo cerca de la playa, un lugar donde pudieran ver el mar, ahí Fidio le dijo:

Que genial, es muy bello aquí, ojala mi sirena estuviera conmigo – eso lo dijo en susurro

E-Etto yo… - trato de decir Aki, pero en vez de eso se puso a cantar – **" I-Impulsada por el viento…del…a-atardecer…" **– Pero, estaba tan nerviosa que su voz se oía mal, así que lo que hizo fue salir corriendo, mientras, Fidio estaba confundido

Aki vio a Haruna tirarse al mar, ella hizo lo mismo, pero cuando entro, vio a Haruna convertida en sirena y siendo atacada por Eriru, así que decidió transformarse:

Voz Verde Perla! – grito – Oye, no te atrevas a lastimar a chicas indefensas, te enseñare de lo que soy capaz,

**Canto de Sirena, Arriba el Telón**

**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,****  
****iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris,****  
****oí una melodía antes del amanecer,****  
****y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.******

**La sabes ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,****  
****ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro…**

N-No puede ser, mi canto no le afecto – dijo Aki sorprendida

Tonta princesa sirena, no puedo oírte, ¿no ves lo que traigo puesto?, no podras derrotarme tan fácilmente – pero Eriru no continuo hablando ya que Haruna le había quitado la tapa que cubría sus orejas, también Haruna se transformo

Voz Agua Perla – dijo Haruna – Lo haremos juntas Aki

Si – dijo Aki

**Canto de Sirena, Arriba el Telón**

**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,****  
****iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris,****  
****oí una melodía antes del amanecer,****  
****y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.******

**La sabes ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,****  
****ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro.******

**En el paraíso de los siete mares,****  
****tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor.****  
****De los siete mares la melodía,****  
****aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,****  
****nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.**

**Lluvia de Amor, Quieres Oírla Otra Vez**

La diablesa se retiro y Haruna y Aki empezaron a pelear

Cara de pez – decía Aki

Aliento de calamar – decía Haruna

Cara de Pez

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajaja – dijeron al unisonó

Aki, sabía que Fidio todavía no se había ido, y lo fue a ver en su forma sirena, empezó a cantar y luego lo besó en la mejilla diciéndole:

Búscame, por favor – dijo Aki

E-Eso fue… un sueño – dijo Fidio

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:** El chico del que Haruna se enamoró en el festival es el nuevo alumno del instituto Fubuki Shiro. Una chica nueva llega a la clase de Aki llamada Natsumi Raimon que muestra un extraño interes en Fidio. Mientras tanto, una de los ídolos de Aki se hospeda en el hotel con una identidad secreta.

**Bueno, aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy, y las preguntas son:**

**¿Quién es el chico que Haruna conoció?**

**¿Podrá Fidio darse cuenta que la sirena es Aki?**

**¿Haruna y Aki dejaran de pelearse?**

**¿Recibiré botellazos o reviews?**

**Espero los suyos**

**Arigatou**


	3. Sentimientos Contradictorios

**Hi Minna, bueno, este es mi primer fic, también le agradezco a Mia-Barton por sus reviews, y la quiero invitar a participar con un Oc, en mi próximo fic, que será de Romance/Humor, también a todos los que leen mi fic.**

**Arigatou por todo**

**Bueno, sigamos con el fic**

Sentimientos Contradictorios

"**Yo no sé la razón, di porque me late fuerte el corazón, yo no sé, la razón, mira como arde la llama del amor, nunca he sentido algo tan abrumador…" **– cantaba Aki mientras limpiaba afuera del Hotel, de pronto llego un camión de mudanza – Un camión de mudanza, ¿Quién será? – dijo Aki - ¡HARUNA!

He, Aki, me vengo a vivir contigo – dijo Haruna

¡QUE! – grito Aki

**Opening de Mermaid Melody**

**Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar, te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar, yo sé el lugar. Al verte al principio, sentí a los ángeles sonreír, la lluvia del cielo era brillante, ya estás en mi mundo, y eres un tesoro para mí, la sensación es tan radiante, el día que llegaste a mí, tan prodigioso fue, que ya jamás lo olvidare, yo te quiero. Abre la puerta al paraíso y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar, te diré donde podemos ir, donde el mundo debe estar, yo sé el lugar.**

Ahora que la señorita Haruna se vino a vivir aquí, podrá cuidare de ese humano surfista – dijo Hide

Así es Aki, ahora podrás estar sana y salva – dijo Hikari, mientras ella 3 hablaban Hide fue hacia las maletas de Haruna, y encontró algo muy extraño, allí llamo a las chicas – Buaaa, ¿señorita Haruna que es eso? – pregunto Hide

Ah, ¿esto?, bueno, Hide, Aki, les presento a Maru-chan n_n – dijo Haruna presentándoles a su mascota (una medusa con un aro de ángel en la cabeza)

Después de esa escena, Aki y Haruna fueron al instituto, allí un chico apareció y le hablo a Haruna:

Hola – dijo el chico

T-Tu eres – dijo Haruna tartamudeando – el chico del festival

Mucho gusto, me llamo Shiro Fubuki, y seré su nuevo compañero de clases – dijo Shiro Fubuki

C-Claro – dijo Haruna sonrojada, Aki se dio cuenta y dijo

Hey, ¿no eras tú la que debía protegerme? – pregunto Aki – Mucho gusto Fubuki, yo soy… - pero no pudo continuar hablando por que Haruna la empujo

P-Perdón, mi nombre es Haruna y mi apellido Otonashi, Haruna Otonashi, mucho gusto – dijo Haruna roja

También es un gusto, bueno, nos vemos en clases n_n – dijo Fubuki

Si, Fubuki, mi querido Fubu-chan – dijo Haruna con corazones en los ojos

Etto, Haruna, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Haruna

Sí, estoy mejor que nunca – de pronto paso una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos castaños, con el uniforme diferente al de Aki y Haruna

Quien será ella Haruna – dijo Aki

No lo sé, tal vez una chica nueva, no la he visto nunca – dijo Haruna

En clases

Bueno chicos, ella es Natsumi Raimon, es una nueva estudiante en nuestro instituto, por favor, puede sentarse – dijo la profesora

Si – dijo Natsumi, que se sentó dos puestos delante de Fidio, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, en el receso para el almuerzo, Aki y Haruna se acercaron a Natsumi para hablarle, y le dijeron:

Hola Natsumi, me llamo Aki y ella es Haruna – pero Natsumi se fijo en Fidio y fue tras él.

¿Pero qué bicho le pico? – dijo Haruna

No lo sé, pero no importa Haruna – dijo Aki, cuando terminaron las clases, en el hotel, madam Miki y Hikari estaban viendo la tele, hasta que una cantante apareció en la puerta del hotel

Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte? – dijo Hikari

S-si, estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme – dijo la chica

Muy bien, puedes quedarte aquí, por favor dime tu nombre si – dijo Hikari

S-Soy Michiru Kazehara mucho gusto – Dijo la chica

¡EH!, ¡Escuche Michiru Kaehara! – gritaron Aki y Haruna a la vez, después de eso, Haruna se fue a bañar, mientras Aki hacia algo, cuando salió del baño, Harna le preguntó

¿Oye por que estas tan ocupada Aki? – hasta que miro lo que había hecho – Kawaii, son hermosos

En serio lo crees, bueno, ten, el aguamarina para ti, ya que tu perla es la aguamarina, y la verde para mi, ya que la perle verde es la mía – dijo Aki

Gracias Aki, pero, ¿Para quién es la otra? – pregunto Haruna

Ah bueno, la otra es para Natsumi – dijo Aki

Para Natsumi, ¿estás segura? – si, hare que Natsumi sea nuestra amiga Haruna

Ah, como quieras – después se fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente en el instituto, Aki le entrego el anillo a Natsumi, e lo acepto gustosamente, luego Aki fue a ver a Kaito, Natsumi había salido antes que ella, asi que cuando Aki fue a verlo, los encontró conversando, pero parecía que se estaban besando, asi que triste se fue de ahí, en la noche, la cantante converso con las chicas

Asi que estas enamorada y no sabes cómo decírselo Michiru – dijo Haruna

Asi es, no se qué hacer, quedamos de vernos ahora, pero no se si ir o no – dijo Michiru llorando

Bueno, lo mejor será que vallas, nosotras te acompañaremos – dijo Aki

¿De verdad?, muchas gracias – dijo Michiru, salieron en el auto de ella hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraría con su novio, pero en ese momento, las diablesas Eriru e Izul (asi se llama la diablesa que apareció en el 1º capitulo, pero no me acordaba el nombre jejeje), y capturaron a Michiru, a Haruna y Aki no les quedo otra mas que transformarse:

¡VOZ VERDE PERLA!/¡VOZ AGUA PERLA! – gritaron Aki y Haruna respectivamente

Hey ustedes, suelten a Michiru o me las pagaran – dijo Aki

No pensaremos en soltarla princesucha, jajaja, ahora ue tenemos la perla rosa no lo haremos – djio Eriru

Asi, pues ya lo veremos – dijo Haruna – vamos Aki

Si – dijo Aki

**Canto de Sirena, Arriba el Telón**

**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,****  
****oí una melodía antes del amanecer,****  
****y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.******

**La sabes ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,****  
****ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro.******

**En el paraíso de los siete mares,****  
****tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor.****  
****De los siete mares la melodía,****  
****aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,****  
****nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.**

**Lluvia de Amor, Quieres Oírla Otra Vez**

No, no queremos oírla otra ves – y las diablesas se retiraron, pero con el medallón de Michiru, la llevaron a la superficie y ahí, Michiru se encontró con su novio y arreglaron algunas cosas, mientras tanto Haruna y Aki se fueron hacia el hotel para poder dormir ya que mañana tendrían que hacer mas cosas

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Gaito

Señor Gaito, le hemos traido la perla rosa – dijo Eriru

Esa no es la perla rosa, me han fallado Eriru, Izul – dijo Gaito

Volvemos con Aki y Haruna, ellas estaban acostándose, pero primero jugaron al tarot

Mira Aki, nos salió el faro, eso quiere decir que nos encontraremos con alguien – dijo Haruna

Muy bien Haruna, mañana veremos quien es – dijo Aki

¡SI! – gritaron las dos al unisono hasta que se fueron a dormir, para el otro dia, saber quien era la persona con la que se iban a encontrar,

**Bueno, me demore mucho en escribirla por que tenia cosas que hacer (ensayar para la banda del liceo), bueno, como dije antes, para una nueva historia que estoy haciendo, voy a aceptar oc´s de toda clases asi que aquí tienen que poner el curriculum, yo voy a usar el mio, para que sepan quien soy les dire el nombre: Yukiko Tachibana, también se me olvido decir que Fubuki sabe tocar el piano (en mi fic)**

**El curriculum lo ponen asi:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad**

**Juega Futbol o no: **

**Es Asistente o no:**

**Pais:**

**Descripcion Fisica**

**Descripcion Psicologican**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo:** **Una nueva diablesa acuática,Yuri,aparece durante el concierto de Shiro Fubuki y usa su música para hipnotizar a los asistentes y atacar a las princesas sirenas que también están allí.**

**El próximo capitulo de Mermaid Inazuma se titula: Princesa Solitaria, ¿Quieres oírla otra vez?**


End file.
